Twists of Fate
by othlvr16
Summary: 2 yrs ago Amanda Lehane had everything. Her girlfriend, Her happy and in love parents and a best friend. Now she has no girlfriend, no bestfriend and not so happy parents. Something is coming to town and its up to Amanda to stop it or die trying
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-****This has been in my head for awhile and I wanted to give it a shot...so hopefully you enjoy... I guess what you need to know is that Tara was never killed and Willow never went evil. The First did happen and Sunnydale never became a crater. Also, there are no potentials either. The Scooby-gang was able to defeat the First by themselves.**

* * *

4 white walls, a bunch of teenagers and a bed is all that Amanda Elizabeth Lehane had at the moment. She used to have her parents and her girlfriend. She also had a best friend, but all of that changed because of a bad mistake, a mistake that happened over a year ago.

Thinking back, Amanda began to realize that her life was anything, but normal considering her parents were Slayers and that vampires and demons actually existed.

Amanda was told from a young age that these things existed. She was told that at some point she too would have Slayer abilities like her moms. It hasn't happened yet.

********

Amanda lay in her bed and stared at the bottom of the top buck where two pictures were taped. The one on the left was of two girls, one with blonde hair and green eyes and the other with brown hair and brown eyes which was her. The blonde haired girl was her girlfriend, Grace Rosenberg. The picture on the right was of her and her parents. Amanda was in the middle while Faith and Buffy were on either side of her. All three of them were making funny faces.

Those pictures to her are a reminder of the past, a past that she can't get back no matter how hard she tries.

"Mandy, what are you doing?"

Amanda looks up at her bunk mate Jenna and points to the photos. Jenna gets off of her bunk and lies down next to Amanda.

"Your parents are hot," Jenna says with a smirk, "total MILF's."

"Eww," Amanda whispers.

"Is that your girl right there?" Jenna asks as she points to the blonde haired beauty in the picture.

"Not anymore," Amanda mumbles as she closes her eyes as she thinks of her ex.

"Word around here is that you're getting out."

"The words right, don't know if I like it though."

Jenna turns her head and looks at Amanda.

"Why not?"

"It's easy in here…out there is just hard."

Jenna nodded her head in agreement.

"Look at it this way…you'll be out before me considering I still have a few months, but you get to go home to your family," seeing the look in Amanda's eyes made her change her statement, "you do want to see your family don't you?"

Amanda rolls her eyes.

"My family is a little more complicated than you think."

*******

Sitting in Willow's office was a little weird for Faith. She couldn't believe that the same shy Willow Rosenburg was now the owner of the Magic Box. Hell Faith never thought that she would be where she was now, a mentor, a mother and a friend. Faith never saw herself as the maternal type. She had decided long ago that she wouldn't become a mother mostly because she never learned how to be not like Buffy did. The only mother figure that Faith had for a long time was Joyce. She had always liked Joyce and even when she tried to terrorize her and her daughter Joyce still found a way to forgive her.

The moment that Faith held her baby girl in her arms was the time when she knew that maybe she could do it after all.

Thinking back on all that happened she realized that having Amanda was the best thing in her life maybe even better than Buffy tolerating her.

_**

* * *

**_

16 Years Ago:

_Buffy and Faith were on their way home after taking out a couple of vamps in the Sunnydale area. It was only a year after the battle with the First._

"_So, can you believe that Grace is one now?" Faith asks Buffy._

"_Not really, I mean I never understand how time can move so fast, but yet so slow at the same time."_

"_Seeing T and Red with her kind of makes me feel sort of jealous," Faith mumbles._

_Buffy nods her head in agreement._

"_I know what you mean Faith. I have Dawn, but it's not the same because she isn't mine. I never gave birth to her or fed her when she was younger. I guess its part of a normal life that us Slayers will never have."_

_Faith turns to Buffy and grabs her hands. Something she seemed to do every time Buffy was feeling down._

"_I refuse to believe that B. You of all people were born to be a mom. I'd never be, but you would."_

_Buffy looks at the sadness in Faith's eyes as she realizes that for the first time in a long time Faith has let her walls down and it is something she has wanted for a long time even before when they were teens and her crush got the best of her._

_Buffy takes her thumb and caresses Faith's cheek. Something daring for Buffy, but Faith seems to enjoy it._

"_You deserve everything that I have Faith. You deserve to be loved."_

_Faith shakes her head._

"_No I don't," Faith mumbles._

"_Yes, you do," Buffy whispers back before her lips attach to Faith's._

_******** _

_Making their way to Buffy's bedroom with lips still attached to each other Faith stops the kiss._

"_B, are you sure about this cos once we do this there ain't no going back?"_

_Buffy smiles as she tugs her shirt over her head._

"_I'm definitely sure. Now kiss me Faith."_

_Faith smiles and does as she is told._

**

* * *

**

Present Time:

Faith shakes away her memories when she hears mention of her daughter come up.

"What was that?" Faith asks Willow.

"I said when is Amanda getting released?"

Faith looks over at Buffy who is in the arms of Laura a new Magic Box worker. Faith sighs at the picture. It should really be her with her arms around Buffy, but whatever.

"Um…tomorrow."

Willow nods her head and looks at her wife and daughter.

"If at all possible I would like Amanda to stay away from Grace."

"Will?"

"MOM!"

Willow looks over at her family.

"What? You two don't look at me like that. It's what is best."

Grace stands up from her chair in anger.

"I think I should get to make my own damn decisions about my girlfriend."

"Ex girlfriend," Willow reminds.

"Not the point…god you are so infuriating," Grace says before storming out of the store.

Tara walks over to her wife with a not so pleased look.

"That was uncalled for. I'll go see if I can find her."

Buffy looks over at Tara.

"Try the park…it's their spot."

Tara nods her head and walks out of the store.

Faith glares at Willow and walks into the back to spare.

"That didn't go very well," Laura states as she sees Willow walk away.

Buffy turns in Laura's arms.

"It's hard to explain, but a lot of it as to do with Amanda being in a Juvenile Detention Center."

Buffy sees Laura nod her head.

"I should talk to Faith about our plans with Amanda."

"Okay, I'm going to head home, but call me okay Buffy?"

Buffy nods her head and kisses Laura softly on the lips.

***********

Once Faith entered the back she immediately wrapped up her hands and started punching the bag.

Buffy stood and watched as Faith continued to slam into the bag. Her thoughts led her to the moment when she had told Faith she was pregnant.

_****** _

_Faith was doing her daily workout when Buffy stepped into the back room. Her hands instantly went to her stomach because she was feeling quite nervous. She had gone to the doctor to confirm her suspicions and when he did Buffy freaked…mostly because she hadn't been with anyone besides Faith._

"_Faith I have to tell you something."_

"_What is it B?" Faith asks as she continues to punch the bag._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_Faith stops punching the bag and turns to face Buffy._

"_Wow…so who's the daddy?" Faith says in a hurtful tone not noticed by Buffy._

"_I haven't been with anyone since…"_

"_Since when B?"_

_Buffy looks up at Faith._

"_Since you."_

_********* _

"What do you want B?"

Buffy snaps out of her memories and walks closer to Faith.

"Um just wondering what are plans are…for Amanda."

Faith raises an eyebrow and pulls the tape off of her hands.

"I'll pick her up and I guess it's up to her who she wants to stay with."

Buffy nods her head.

"Do you think Amanda will like Laura?"

"Buffy, that isn't a question you are supposed to ask your ex. Mandy has a mind of her own."

Buffy sighs and sits down on the mat and puts her head on her knees.

"She doesn't like me as much as you," Buffy whispers.

Faith sighs and looks at Buffy. Finally after much debate she sits down next to the blonde.

"She pretty much hates me too B. She's a teenager it's what they do."

"I don't know if she'll ever forgive us," Buffy says as she leans her head on Faith's shoulder.

"Me either B, but we'll find out soon."

Both women sat in the empty work-out room thinking about their daughter and how things were going to be now that she was going to be home. Both not knowing that somewhere in Sunnydale, Amanda Elizabeth Lehane was thinking the same exact thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Thanks so much for the reviews and as I prize…here is another chapter for you lucky readers.**

_

* * *

_

Faith walks into her girlfriend's room and sits down on the bed next to her.

"_B, what do you want to do with this baby? I mean it's half you and half me, but I'm sort of at a loss."_

"_When my mom was still alive there were these times when we would sit on her bed and just talk about the future and things like that. I was the one that told her of my crush you even back then," Buffy looks at Faith who has a grin on her face. "Anyway, I remember this one time and it was right after we found about a Dawn and she told me that one day I was going to be a great mom."_

_Buffy looks at Faith with tears in her eyes._

"_I never understood why she said it at that moment, but now I know. She knew one day I was going to be pregnant and I would have to decide what to do and it was her way of assuring me."_

_Faith brings Buffy in for a hug and she gentle rocks her._

"_Your mom was a smart woman Buffy. I guess she knew that no matter what you were going to face that this was one of them."_

"_Faith, this is as much as a decision for me as it is for you. We should decide together."_

_Faith sighs and stands up to look out the window._

"_I've had a pretty shitty life B. I never really had a mom I mean the closest thing that I had to that was Joyce—god rest her soul—and I always said that I would never be like her. I also knew that if I was in a position where I was a mom that I would give my child the love, tender and care that I never received," Faith turns to Buffy. "I guess what I am trying to say is that if you want this baby than I'm not going anywhere because I love you B. I always have and I always will."_

_Buffy nods her head and kisses Faith softly on the lips._

"_I want this baby."_

_Faith smiles._

"_Then we're having this baby," Faith says as she puts her hands on Buffy's stomach._

_******** _

Driving through the streets of Sunnydale, Faith was lost in her thoughts…thoughts about her little girl. One distinct memory was her daughter's first date.

"_Mom, where is my red shirt?" Amanda yells coming down the stairs._

_Faith sticks her head out from the kitchen._

"_Did you try the laundry room?"_

_Amanda nods her head and walks into the kitchen._

"_Yeah, I did, but I can't find it."_

_Faith smiles as she watches her daughter pout. A distinct trait of Buffy Summers._

"_If your lip keeps sticking out like that it's going to stay that way."_

_Amanda glares at her mother and smiles._

"_I'm nervous ma," Amanda confesses._

_Faith sits across from her daughter at the table._

"_Why? Grace is a great girl."_

_Amanda smiles brightly._

"_I know, but it's all a little new to me."_

_Faith laughs and grabs her daughter's hand._

"_You are new to the dating world."_

_Amanda rolls her eyes and Faith continues to laugh._

********

Faith parks her car in front of the brown building and steps out of it, finally getting her emotions under control and walks inside.

Faith approaches the desk and an older woman looks up at her.

"What can I do for you?"

"Um…I'm here for the release of Amanda Lehane. I'm her mother."

The woman nods her head and grabs a few papers.

"I'm going to need you to sign some things and your daughter shall be out her momentarily.

"Thank you," Faith mutters as she takes a look at the papers.

*******

"Come here for a second," Jenna says as she grabs Amanda's hand and drags her around the corner.

"Jenna, I have to go."

"I know, but not before I do this."

Jenna's lips seek out Amanda's and Amanda's hands find their way to Jenna's waist. Jenna pulls away when air becomes an issue.

"Don't forget about me," Jenna whispers in Amanda's ear.

Jenna walks away and leaves a confused looking Amanda behind.

"What the hell was that?" Amanda says before she starts making her way to the front of the room.

*********

16 year old Grace Rosenburg sat in her room with headphones in her ears. She never saw her ma enter her room.

"GRACE!" Tara yells.

Grace opens her eyes and jumps when she sees her mother.

"Jesus ma, give me a heart attack why don't you."

Tara smiles and sits down on the side of Grace's bed.

"How are you doing sweetheart?"

"As fine as I can be I guess."

Tara pushes the hair out of Grace's face.

"Amanda is coming home shortly."

Grace turns away from her mother.

"I know that. What exactly do you want me to say?"

"Honey, I know you still love her."

Grace shakes her head.

"No. She's my ex and that's it besides I can't go down that route again."

"Grace, you know it was an accident."

"Ma, you and I know that as well as Faith and Buffy, but mom doesn't see that."

Tara nods her head.

"You were hurt which is why she is very reluctant of you being around Amanda again."

"It should be my decision and not hers."

"I'll try and talk to her and calm her down, but just a forewarning maybe you should lie low for awhile."

Grace nods her head.

"I'll see what I can do."

*****************

Amanda walks to the front of the building and sees her mother handing the older woman papers. The door opens and Amanda walks through and stands next to her mother.

"Hey Mandy," Faith says with a smile.

"Whatever, I'll be outside," Amanda mumbles as she quickly leaves the building.

"This is going to suck," Faith mutters as she walks out the door.

Inside the care, Amanda is busy staring out the window.

"So, your mom wants you to meet Laura."

"Don't want to."

"Just do it Amanda please. Your mom has been worried about you."

"Now you're two are worried, well doesn't that tell you something."

"Amanda, there is no need to be rude."

Amanda turns to Faith and glares at her.

"Go to hell!" Amanda yells before jumping out of the car and running into the woods.

"Damn it," Faith says before she sighs and pulls the car over.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it," Buffy swears while hanging up the phone.

Buffy feels an arm wrap around her waist and a soft voice speak in her ear.

"What's the matter baby?"

"Faith said that Amanda ran off about a few hours ago."

Laura sits up in bed and looks at the clock. It read 12:00 am.

"Should we go and find her?" Laura asks worriedly.

Buffy looks at her girlfriend and smiles softly.

"Not we, me."

Laura looks at her and raises an eyebrow. Buffy takes her hand and kisses it.

"She's my daughter and Faith's. This is our job and not yours."

Laura pulls her hand away with a hurt look on her face.

"So, what am I Buffy? What role do I play in this?"

"You don't know how Amanda works. I don't even know how she works half the time."

"Then who does?"

Buffy sighs and gets up from the bed and looks across the street outside of her window.

"Only one person does."

* * *

Amanda finally wonders to the place she had in mind the moment she ran from her ma's car. Amanda sits down on the swing and looks up to see the stars in the sky. She never even noticed the girl that sat down next to her.

"It's still as beautiful as ever," Grace whispers.

Amanda looks at Grace briefly and nods her head.

"Yeah, it is."

"You should probably go home Mandy?"

"I don't want to. Everything is so different."

"A lot has happened."

Amanda nods her head and sighs.

"It was never supposed to be like this. We weren't supposed to be where we are now. It isn't right Gracie."

Grace wipes away her tears.

"Your right it's not, but there's nothing we can do. We can't change the past."

"Do you go and see him?" Amanda asks through her tears.

"Sometimes. Mom doesn't like to go. It hurts her."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Amanda whispers.

Grace pulls Amanda out of her swing and has her sit on her lap.

"I know you are and so am I. We can get through this. It just takes time."

* * *

Faith stood outside of Buffy's house with a stake in her hand. Buffy walks outside and pulls her sweater closer to her.

"Have you found her yet?" Buffy asks as she steps closer to her ex.

Faith shakes her head.

"No, I've searched around, but I haven't found her yet. I'm seriously freaking out here B. Mandy knows better to be out at night or at least she used to."

Buffy puts her hands on Faith's shoulders.

"We will find her ba-faith. WE will find our little girl. Have you tried to ask Grace if she has seen Mandy?"

"Nope…can you call Tara or Willow?"

Buffy nods her head and takes out her cell phone.

"Tara, it's Buffy. Look, I know that it is late and everything, but Amanda ran off and we can't find her. I was wondering if Grace has seen her at all."

"_I'll go ask her right now."_

Buffy waits for a few seconds while watching Faith pace back and forth.

"_Um…Grace had met up with her a few hours ago, but hasn't seen her since. She said that she kept apologizing about everything."_

"Okay, thanks Tara have a good night."

"_Buffy call if you find her because Grace is getting worried about her."_

"I will Tara."

Buffy hangs up the phone and turns to Faith.

"Grace said that when she met up with her that Amanda kept apologizing, but I don't know what that means."

Faith closes her eyes and sighs.

"Of course…I know where she is…come on," Faith says as she grabs Buffy's hand and the start running towards the destination in Faith's mind.

* * *

Amanda kneels down in front of a familiar grave. She takes her hand and traces the letters with her fingers.

_Joseph Daniel Rosenberg_

_1995-2008_

_Beloved son, brother and friend_

Amanda wipes the tears that have taken residence on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Joey. It was all my fault and I am so s-s-sorry. It's been 2 years and it sucks. I needed my best friend and I blew that all away. God Joey, I'm sorry."

Amanda sits down and hugs her knees to her chest and she just lets the tears fall down as memories from 2 years ago flood her mind.

_

* * *

_

13 year old Joey, 14 year old Amanda and 15 year old Grace were sitting in Amanda's parent's car trying to get it to start.

"_S'ok guys I almost got this thing."_

"_Maybe you should do this anymore Mandy. We should really go home," Grace says worriedly._

"_Don't be such a downer Grace. Amanda knows what she is doing don't you Amanda."_

_Amanda turns around in her seat and smiles at Joey._

"_You bet your ass I do Joey."_

_A few minutes later and the car was started and Amanda started to drive._

"_Oh my god I can't believe I got this to work. I'm so happy right now."_

"_Amanda Lehane I am freaked out of my mind. Get us the hell home!" Grace yells._

_Amanda turns her head and faces Grace while grabbing her hand._

"_It's going to be okay babe. Trust me."_

_Amanda failed to see the car heading straight for them and the last thing Amanda remembered was the car flipping before she fell into unconsciousness._

* * *

Buffy and Faith silently walked until Faith decided to bring something to Buffy's attention.

"B. back there you were going to call me baby weren't you?"

Buffy stops and closes her eyes as her cheeks make a red color.

"It was…"

"A slip up, I know. I just wanted to know if you knew," Faith says as she looks up and suddenly stops.

"Why did you stop?"

Faith points and Buffy notices her daughter in front of a familiar grave.

"We should go," Faith says as she walks away from Buffy.

Buffy and Faith approaches their daughter and Faith sits down on the left side while Buffy sits down on the right.

Amanda looks at Buffy and rests her head on Buffy's shoulder while she grabs Faith's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Wow so it's been awhile since I posted. I was focusing on other things, but alas I do have another chapter…Hopefully you enjoy it.**

* * *

After being comforted by her parents Amanda fell asleep in Faith's arms. Buffy and Faith continued to look at the grave while talking quietly to each other.

"I understand Willow's pain, I really do, but I just don't understand why she would disregard Amanda."

Buffy sighs and looks around the cemetery. "She lost her son. Faith, we would probably act the same way if the roles were reversed."

Faith turns her head and faces her ex.

"We almost lost our daughter that night too. We did for a minute. Mandy is home now and regardless of how close I am to Red. I'm going to be there for Mandy more."

"I know. I have to sit down with Willow and Tara and figure this crap out."

Amanda moves a little in her sleep and Faith stands and picks Amanda up in her arms.

"B, I'll just take Amanda home with me. We can figure all of this crap out later right?"

Buffy nods her head and stands up as well.

Faith walks into her apartment and closes the door with her foot. She walks down the hall and manages to open the door without waking up Amanda. Faith sets Amanda on her bed and she sits and watches as she sleeps.

All Faith can remember were the events of that night, the night where she got a call from the hospital saying Amanda was hurt. She and Buffy were watching movies in their living room and once she picked up the phone they were out the door in a hurry.

_Faith and Buffy run into the emergency waiting room and see Tara and Willow sitting in some of the chairs with tears in their eyes._

"_Tara! Willow! What's going on?" Buffy cries out as she sits down next to them._

_Tara clears her voice as soon as Faith approaches them._

"_There was an accident involving your car flipping over with our children inside. Joey, Grace and Amanda are all in surgery."_

_Tara wipes away the tears and Willow stands up with anger. Willow approaches Faith and grabs her neck and pushes her against the wall._

"_If anything happens to my kids you will pay."_

_Tara stands and pulls Willow away and Faith gasps for air._

"_My daughter is in surgery too ya know?"_

_Willow glares at Faith._

"_Your daughter was also driving the damn car."_

_A few hours later the parents were restless waiting on news from the doctors just as Faith was about to stand up and find some news a tired looking doctor comes out of the doors with bloodied scrubs._

"_Joseph Rosenburg."_

_Tara and Willow stand up and listen to the doctor._

"_We did what we could. He was a fighter, but it didn't help. There was far too much damage. He didn't make it. I'm so sorry."_

_Willow collapses in Tara's arms while Faith grabs Buffy's hand and squeezes for all she's worth._

"_What about Grace?" Tara asks with tears in her eyes._

"_As far as I know she's doing fine. But her doctor should be out shortly to talk to you two."_

"What are you looking at?"

Amanda's voice snaps Faith back to reality.

"Go to sleep Mandy."

Buffy enters her home exhausted. When she enters her kitchen she is surprised to see Laura sitting at the table with a mug in her hands.

"Laura, what are you doing up?"

"I was waiting for you to get home. I'm assuming your ex has your daughter."

Buffy fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes, Amanda is at Faith's. We found her at the cemetery and she cried herself to sleep."

Laura nods her head and gets up to deposit her mug in the sink. Buffy walks behind her and wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"About earlier," Buffy says before kissing the exposed skin on her girlfriend's neck. "I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just that I really have to sit down and repair my relationship with my daughter before anything can happen."

Laura turns around in Buffy's arms and kisses her softly on the lips way too tired to do anything else.

"I understand. I just ask that you include me in your life otherwise this isn't going to work."

Buffy nods her head and grabs Laura's hand.

"Let's go to bed."

Amanda woke up and looked around the room. It looked exactly like the room she had before she went to jail. Her room held a typical teenager's things. She had a dresser, a TV, posters were hanging on the wall and her silver cross necklace was on her bedside table. Amanda yawned and clasped the necklace behind her neck and she exited the room.

It didn't take her long to find her mother in the kitchen sipping her coffee and looking over papers. Amanda took a glance at them and rolled her eyes. It was the terms of her release.

"Mornin'," Faith says as she takes a glance at her awoken daughter.

"Morning," Amanda responds as she takes a seat.

"I've been reading over your release papers. Do you know what you have to do?"

Amanda nods her head.

"Yeah, I know. I can't leave the country. I'm on probation until I'm eighteen years old. I also can't have my driver's license until I'm twenty-one. Trust me ma I know."

Faith puts away the papers and takes in her daughter's appearance. She's skinner then the last time Faith has seen her and she would know why. Being in jail herself she knows a thing or two.

"When was the last time you had a decent meal?"

"Since the last time I was home, but I'm not hungry so don't worry about it."

Faith could see the sadness in Amanda's eyes and she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Amanda had taken a life granted it wasn't on purpose, but Faith knew that Amanda was going to live with that the rest of her life.

"It's going to be okay, Mandy. You're home now."

Amanda stands up and scoffs. Faith didn't miss the tears in Amanda's eyes.

"What home? This isn't a home. You and mom aren't together. Mom has a new somebody. Aunt Willow hates as does Tara and I can barely talk to Grace without my heart breaking. So tell me ma, what home?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I really have no excuses, but I hope you enjoy anyway.**

* * *

Buffy walked into the Magic shop with one thing on her mind.

Talk to Tara and Willow about Amanda.

Buffy knew it was going to be hard. Willow and Tara had lost their son two years ago and nothing can bring him back, but they had to deal with this issue now that Amanda was out of jail.

Buffy was in luck when the doors opened. Willow and Tara were sitting at the table with coffee in front of them.

"I'm glad you guys could talk to me," Buffy states as she sits down across from them.

Willow looks at her best friend and smiles.

"Of course."

Tara smiles politely at Buffy.

"I know that Amanda may not be your favorite person at the moment, but two years ago was an accident. That day changed all of us and now that Amanda is here, you have to at least act civil because from what I can tell she has Slayer in here so I wouldn't want you to piss her off."

"I know earlier the way I acted with Faith was horrible. I shouldn't have done that. And you're right, I have to start forgiving because I spent the last two years in pain," Tara grabs her wife's hand and squeezes it encouraging her to continue. "I want Amanda to be able to heal as well. I just don't want her with Grace."

Tara looks at her wife.

"Honey, I think that has to do with Grace and Amanda, not us."

Willow closes her eyes and eventually nods her head.

"It's not going to be easy. I know that. There are things that Faith and I have to do with Amanda. She feels like we gave up on her and that's not it, but Amanda is a lot like Faith so I'm going to have my hands full," Buffy comments honestly.

Willow whispers in Tara's ear and Tara lets go of her hand so that Willow can get up from the table.

"Is she okay?" Buffy asks.

Tara nods her head.

"Yeah, Grace wanted to talk with her."

Buffy raises an eyebrow.

"Telepathy," Tara explains easily. "Where did you end up finding Amanda last night?"

"Joey's grave."

Tara nods her head knowingly.

"When my mom died I felt like it was my fault and it wasn't. She was sick, but I was there with her all the time. I couldn't save her just like Amanda couldn't save Joey. She feels guilty when it was an accident based on poor judgment."

Amanda walks into the living room to see her mother staring at a picture. The picture was all of them as a family, Amanda, Buffy and Faith. Faith had her arms wrapped around Buffy's stomach and Faith's chin was propped on Buffy's shoulder. Amanda was sitting on a rock in front of her mother's.

"How many times are you going to look at that?" Amanda asks gently.

Faith sits the picture down and turns to her daughter.

"I thought you were upset with me."

Amanda shrugs her shoulders and sits down.

"I have your attitude, but mom's forgiveness or whatever."

Faith slowly nods her head.

"So, I was thinking that I start training again," Amanda says which automatically gets Faith to shake her head no. "Why not?" Amanda whines.

"One, I would have to talk to B and two, you are not ready to start with that again."

"Mom, that's not fair. I went two years without proper training. All I did in jail was lift weights, it was dumb."

"If I'm being completely honest right now Amanda, than I would have to say that I don't want you to be out there fighting evil, don't get me wrong, at some point I would like you to be out there, but today is just not that day."

"This is all because of Joey isn't it? I made one mistake and it ended in a life, but I was not the only one at fault. Joey didn't have to come with me and Grace didn't have to. I shouldn't have done it and I know that, but Slaying gives me a purpose mom and maybe I can save others the way I couldn't save Joey."

Faith knew that Amanda was pushing the issue. More than anything Faith could relate to Amanda, having accidentally killed Finch, no one really likes to talk about the Professor.

"I'm not makin' any promises, but I'll talk to B and we will figure it out, but for right now please do not push the issue, alright?"

Amanda smiles slightly and nods her head.

"I'm going to have to face everyone later, aren't I?"

Faith grabs her daughter's hand for comfort.

"It will be okay Amanda. It will be hard, but it will be okay."

"So, she's out already," the dark haired vampire says with a grin.

"Yes sir, from what I know Amanda Lehane is currently staying with Faith."

The vampire shakes his head with disdain.

"She should be dead already. She should have been dead two years ago with the other girl and that boy."

"Sir, I don't want to question what you are doing, but what exactly do you mean?"

"Amanda, Joey and Grace were supposed to die together, but this damn soul stopped me. Freaking Angel and his freaking soul, I mean come on. Now that only one is dead, I have to rework my plan."

"Angelus, what does that have to do with me?"

Angelus smirks at the young girl in his room.

"Well, Laura, you get a fine piece of ass. Plus, I need Buffy and Faithy to not be on the same page. Not being together breaks their determination and power long enough to get me what I want."

"And what exactly do you want?"

"Amanda Lehane."


End file.
